The Face
by DesyRlz
Summary: Lukas tiene un trabajo algo peculiar: reconstruye caras a partir de cráneos; lo abandona cuando el corazón de Emil empieza a fallar, pero en la mañana del día siguiente un extraño se presenta en su casa, pidiéndole un favor, ante el que Lukas se niega rotundamente. Ocurren una serie de sucesos extraños, demasiado extraños, que le harán cambiar de opinión. / DenNor. AU.


**Advertencias:** Algunas palabras malsonantes. Nada grave.

**Pareja principal: **DenNor

**Parejas secundarias/menciones: **Leve SuFin y HongIce.

**Notas: **Está sacado de la película "The Face" (La Cara), una película que vi hace un año, y se me acaba de ocurrir ahora. No voy a hacerla igual, cambié algunas... bastantes cosas y otras me las he inventado. Y si no habéis visto la peli... ¡no la busquéis! A menos que queráis estropear el final... haced lo que querías, bueh. Es que si no sería todo como copypastear cambiando los nombres.

**The Face**

—He dicho que no. —Dijo firmemente Lukas, clavando su gélida mirada en su joven jefe y amigo. —Berwald, no voy a cambiar de opinión, éste es mi último trabajo. Te he enviado los datos, y lo dejo, sabes que tengo mis motivos.

—Es importante, solo es uno más, eres el único que puede hacerlo.

—Lo siento, vi tu mensaje, pero está borrado, no voy a hacerlo, no tengo tiempo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Dejarías tú solo a Tino si le ocurriera algo así?

El sueco no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la foto que había en su escritorio, realmente él no se separaría de su _esposa _en ese caso. Suspiró levemente y finalmente negó, sin más, sabía que era inútil insistir, y era consciente de que el noruego estaba demasiado preocupado por la salud de su hermano y ese era el principal motivo de que dejara el trabajo. Lukas se giró sin más y salió de allí. Su trabajo era peculiar: reconstrucción de caras, a veces se encontraban cráneos practicamente imposibles de identificar, pero él podía recrear la cara del sujeto en cuestión al que pertenecía dicho cráneo, así era fácil identificar a la víctima. Era de los pocos que tenían esa capacidad, por eso a Berwald le había molestado perderlo aunque por otro lado podía entender sus motivos.

Lukas llegó a su casa y fue hacia el salón, desde donde le llegaba el sonido de la televisión. Entró y se encontró con la mirada de Emil, éste se levantó enseguida del sofá.

—Está dormida. ¿Puedo irme ya?

Lukas frunció el ceño, algo molesto por su actitud.

—Siento haberte hecho perder tiempo con tu hermana pequeña, supongo que tenías cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Habla por ti. _Eso_ no es mi hermana.

—No se te ocurra volver a decir eso, Emil, y mucho menos llamarla así...

—No es culpa mía si mamá está muerta por su culpa. —Replicó éste secamente, sacando un cigarro de un paquete de tabaco junto a un mechero, pero antes de poder llevárselo a los labios, su hermano se lo quitó de las manos y lo partió por la mitad. —¿Qué demonios haces?

—¿Qué haces tú? ¿No entiendes que tu corazón funciona mal? No puedes fumar, beber, ni hacer cosas inapropiadas.

Emil chasqueó la lengua, ante la mirada fulminante del mayor acabó cediendo y le entregó el paquete y el mechero. Le daba igual, conseguiría más por su cuenta, aún sabiendo que Lukas tenía razón.

—La _cosa inapropiada_ me está esperando, así que no me eches ahora la charla. —Musitó malhumorado. —Me voy, ya vendré mañana, supongo.

—No vas a ningún lado. —Lukas agarró el brazo de su hermano, el cual solo le miró con molestia e irritación. —Estás loco si piensas que voy a dejar que vayas con _ese_ después de lo que ocurrió el otro día.

—Se llama Xiang.

—Me da igual, puede pasarte algo, no me fío de él.

El de cabellos plateados gruñó por lo bajo.

—Eso fue una tontería.

—Te desmayaste, no creo que sea una tontería.

—No tiene nada que ver con Xiang, olvídalo. No puedes protegerme de todo, voy a morirme de todas formas, así que deja que disfrute de lo que me queda, ¿vale? Si quiero pasarlo con él, y no contigo, haré lo que me de la gana. Déjame en paz. —Espetó con tono cortante, soltándose al notar que Lukas aflojaba el agarre, no hizo caso de la expresión dolida de éste y se apartó de él para dirigirse a la salida. —Adiós, Lukas.

El rubio vio la puerta cerrarse detrás de su hermano, notó una punzada de dolor en el pecho y estuvo largo rato observando la puerta cerrada, como si su alma hubiera volado a otra parte, lejos. Le dolía ese comportamiento, sobretodo porque en parte Emil tenía razón: le protegía demasiado, de todo. Pero no podía evitar hacerlo si su hermano podía sufrir un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento, ya se había asustado suficiente cuando le vio desplomarse sin más, ni siquiera había dado síntomas de estar mal ese día, hacía apenas una semana. Pero claro, Emil no le había visto pasarse toda la noche sin dormir junto a la camilla del hospital, afortunadamente no fue nada grave y enseguida le dieron el alta.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando volvió a la realidad, anochecía rápidamente y la luz natural empezaba a escasear. Caminó sin hacer ruido hacia la habitación de Nora. Se acercó a la cama donde dormía la pequeña de cabellos rubios anaranjados, hecha un ovillo bajo las mantas, la niña estaba profundamente dormida. Sonrió levemente y depositó un pequeño beso en su frente.

No entendía el odio que Emil sentía hacia la pequeña, él no consideraba que Nora fuera la culpable de que su madre muriera en su parto, Dagna perdió demasiada sangre y el nacimiento se complicó demasiado, solo consiguieron salvar al bebé y fue un milagro. Desde entonces Lukas había cuidado de Emil y Nora, ya que su padre había desaparecido por completo tras enterarse de que Dagna estaba embarazada de nuevo. A Lukas apenas le afectó, su padre nunca se había ocupado de ellos, lo prefería así. Pero con Emil no era de la misma manera.

Cuando eso sucedió Emil tenía 9 años, y Lukas 15, habían pasado ya 8 años desde entonces; Nora tenía esa edad, Emil 17, y Lukas 23, pero Emil seguía estando completamente apartado de su hermana, aunque ella extrañamente parecía apreciarle a pesar de todo.

Al parecer, Emil culpaba a Nora de las pérdidas de sus padres, sin embargo Lukas no, él mismo suponía que eso se debía al instinto de hermano protector que había desarrollado con Emil.

Salió de la habitación y entró en otra más grande, llena de pantallas, ordenadores, estanterias, pizzaras transparentes llenas de fórmulas y garabatos, y una mesa en el centro. Había varias estanterías con rostros perfectamente moldeados a partir de una especie de plastilina especial que usaba, con ella reconstruía las caras sobre los cráneos, luego solo tenía que escanearla en el ordenador y éste encontraba los datos de la persona, entonces Lukas solo debía enviárselos a Berwald, y listo. Pero ya no, dejaría eso por un tiempo. Suspiró y, tras un breve vistazo a la habitación, cerró la puerta con llave, no le gustaba que Nora entrara a cotillear; fue al salón y se sentó para ver un rato la tele, aunque realmente no prestaba atención, solo pasaba el tiempo...

Se despertó al escuchar un crujido de madera en el pasillo, tenía el sueño ligero y solía despertarse con cualquier ruido. Se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta, debía ser ya bastante tarde, lo primero que hizo fue levantarse mientras se frotaba un poco los ojos, y salir al pasillo.

—¿Nora?

Escuchó pasos alejándose tras hablar. Caminó un par de pasos y accionó a tientas el interruptor de la luz... que no se encendió. Gruñó por lo bajo y siguió por el largo pasillo a oscuras, únicamente iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las puertas corredizas de cristal que daban al jardín de la casa.

Giró la cabeza al escuchar el ruido en otra dirección, y caminó hacía allí. Se sorprendió bastante al ver la puerta de su despacho abierta, porque recordaba perfectamente haber cerrado con llave... que comprobó seguía en su bolsillo. Frunció el ceño y hechó un vistazo dentro, la pantalla del ordenador estaba encendida, y un mensaje se mostraba en ésta.

Era el mismo que le había enviado Berwald y que recordaba haber borrado. Se acercó al ordenador algo confuso.

_"Han encontrado un cráneo nuevo, la última vÍctima de la serie de asesinatos. Necesito que lo hagas una vez más, reconstruye el rostro, al menos hazlo por su familia, tienen derecho a saberlo. Sé que ya me dijiste que no ibas a hacerlo de nuevo, pero es importante y no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo."_

Chasqueó la lengua y eliminó aquel mensaje. Sabía que el último cráneo encontrado pertenecía a la última víctima de los asesinatos cometidos por aquella zona, al parecer el asesino se deshacía de los restos, quemaba completamente cualquier tipo de tejido con algún tipo de ácido corrosivo, por lo que no había restos en el cráneo.

Salió de allí, decidiendo no pensar en aquel extraño incidente, tampoco le dio muchas vueltas.

—Hermano mayor.

Lukas se sobresaltó al escuchar esa vocecilla, tranquilizándose enseguida al ver a Nora. Suspiró.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no entres en mi despacho. —Lukas sabía lo que le gustaba a la cría ver las caras que había en las estanterías, y sabía que estaba desilusionada porque había dejado ese trabajo.

—Yo no he sido, lo prometo. —Se defendió la cría, frunciendo levemente el ceño y mirándole con sus grandes ojos azules. —Habrías dejado la puerta abierta antes.

—Tal vez... —Pero sabía que no, estaba seguro. —¿Nora?

La niña mantenía la mirada fija en un punto detrás de él, dentro del despacho. Abrió mucho los ojos, la boca ligeramente entreabierta, no tardó en torcerla en una mueca, como si algo la asustara. Lukas frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

Nora señaló detrás de él. Lukas se giró rápidamente, y en ese mismo instante la puerta se cerró de golpe. Se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, pero enseguida pensó que habría sido el aire.

—¡Está enfadado! —Dijo la niña, mirándole a él, Lukas la miró con confusión.

—¿Enfadado... quién? ¿De qué hablas?

—¡Haz su cara! —Exclamó con tono entusiasta. —¡Así podemos ver cómo es!

Lukas frunció el ceño y enseguida llegó a una conclusión.

—Vete a la cama ya.

La niña frunció el ceño y fue a protestar, pero al final soltó un "Jo" y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación. Lukas la miró algo molesto, convencido de que la niña había mentido, aunque eso era extraño viniendo de Nora. Sin embargo, no había otra explicación para él: su hermana había leído el mensaje de Berwald, e intentaba convencerle de que hiciera ese trabajo solo para ver la cara que salía, a ella le gustaba eso. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, no iba a caer en sus juegos.

Fue a dormir él también. El sonido del timbre de la puerta le despertó por la mañana, se levantó enseguida pensando y deseando que Emil hubiera vuelto, pero al abrir la puerta frunció el ceño, decepcionado, adoptando su típica inexpresividad. No conocía de nada al tipo con aspecto alegre que había parado en la entrada de su casa, de cabellos desordenados y ojos azules, éste sostenía una caja entre sus manos con suma delicadeza. Lukas le miró sin interés.

—¿Quién es usted y qué quiere?

El chico le mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—Eso no es importante. Lukas Bondevik, vengo a exigirte que me ayudes. Y no acepto una negación por respuesta.

**N/A:**

Espero que quedara aceptable... Nora es un OC, por si no está claro. Y si, Emil está enfermo del corazón, no sé de qué porque no me acuerdo de la peli (?), pero bueh, está enfermo y punto.

Y, bueno, apareció el danés, ¿queréis saber qué pasa, verdad? Me gustaría saber... ¿qué creéis que va a pedirle? Recordad que en el fic no se conocen de nada todavía; dejen volar su imaginación. En realidad da igual, va a pasar lo que yo diga (?) ;3

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
